Time
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: The story and inner turmoil of Merlin and Arthur as they go into the foretold battle of Camlann. Based around the song "Time" by Hans Zimmer (from Inception).


Notes: Based around the highs and lows in intensity of the instrumental song "Time" by Hans Zimmer (in Inception).

MERLIN POV:

I can hear the battle coming towards us. I can hear the swords clash. I feel the ground hum in anticipation. I feel time running out. Is it my time? Is it Arthur's? The prophecies would say it's Arthur's but I can't let myself believe that. Maybe together we can fight Fate herself. Is it not our destiny to build a beautiful new world? To unite Albion in peace?

ARTHUR POV:

I stand at the window looking out. There I see my people milling about, waiting for what's to come. I don't know the future yet I feel it in my bones. I feel time running out. For many of us these are our last moments at Camelot. Too many of us will never come back. The enemies are coming. Soon all we'll hear is metal against metal. Soon all we'll smell is blood. Is it my time? My people think I'm fearless but am I really? Am I ready to face Death herself and accept her hand? Maybe I'm not ready but these are my people and I will give everything for them.

ECHO OF DIALOGUE:

"I always thought you were the bravest man I've ever met." Arthur said and Merlin thought perhaps everything would be okay.

"Guess I was wrong." Arthur said and Merlin's world crumbled.

MERLIN POV:

It stung. Those words, those words would haunt me. I didn't dare show Arthur just how much it hurt. His plate is full enough. Maybe this was better. If we parted on bad terms Arthur would be alright losing me.

ARTHUR POV:

I didn't want Merlin to know how much I needed him to be by my side, how much I depended on him. I'm the king, I shouldn't depend on anyone. But it has taken me this long to realize that I do depend on someone, on Merlin of all people. Merlin the clumsy idiot manservant. Merlin the clumsy idiot manservant that is probably the wisest and caring man I have met, and my only friend. I would never tell him any of this, this is something that will stay in my heart. Perhaps it will die with me in battle.

MERLIN POV:

I run through the forests, I push my legs to go faster, faster than they had ever gone before. I won't let Death take Arthur. I won't let Camelot fall. I stand at the top of a cliff and below me I see destruction. Below me I see too many fallen men. I bring all of my magic to front. All these years, magic hidden inside of me, and now I would let all of it out. I can't let myself worry about who might see me. My magic knocks out all the enemies until all that's left are red capes. I don't dare look down, I don't dare look for a particular man. I fear he might be dead. I fear he might have seen me.

ARTHUR POV:

Camelot knights and fighters yell "for Camelot!" and we ride into battle. Clash, clash. Clang, clang. Men drop to the ground but we continue. We don't stop. Beads of sweat slowly drop down my face and my neck. We don't stop. I hear thunder. I look around and within moments all my enemies have fallen. My men look around in confusion and run off to help other knights. But I stand there. I know it was magic, I am not a fool. I raise my head towards the cliff where the thunder came from and see him. The man I wished to see. The man I wish I wasn't seeing.

MERLIN POV:

I lock eyes with my king. I feel my eyes prickle because Arthur looks sad, hurt, and disappointed. All the things that cut deeper than a blade. Deeper than the blade that someone just drove through me. I keep staring at my king. If this is my last moment then I want my last moment to be one of looking at that man. I mouth the words "I'm sorry".

ARTHUR POV:

My eyes widen and a silent scream comes out of my mouth as I see the blade go through Merlin. Merlin doesn't flinch. I've never seen a man not flinch at a blade. Merlin doesn't flinch. Merlin. My Merlin is a sorcerer. My Merlin is dying. My feet start running but something stops me. I flinch. A blade goes through me. I stare at Merlin, who is still standing. I fall to my knees.

MERLIN POV:

I scream. Why does Fate always find a way? I thought I had saved my king but there he is, dying. I roar the ancient language of the dragons. I thought I was spent but seeing Arthur there I find magic rooted deep inside of me and call until my throat can't anymore.

ARTHUR POV:

Merlin. How had I never seen it? There he is, his hands and eyes turned to the sky, yelling something I don't understand. I feel my skin hum with something old. Power. All these years, I put him down yet there he stands with the world at his command. It stings because Merlin didn't trust me the way I trusted him. I hear a loud flap of wings and before I know what's happening I'm flying through the air.

MERLIN POV:

The dragon, old and frail, makes its last journey. Kilgharrah picks Arthur up and I tell him to save him but he won't leave without me. I'm so young yet I feel so old. Perhaps it's the burden that comes with so much power. Perhaps it's Death hiding in the shadows. I let myself be taken.

ARTHUR POV:

I drift in and out of consciousness but all I keep hearing is "Arthur, hold on. Please. Just hold on." It's Merlin. We are dropped off at the edge of a lake that seems strangely familiar.

MERLIN POV:

I crawl over to my king though the wound in me makes it an arduous process. I see Arthur moving towards me. When I reach him I collapse beside him and so does he. I try to take a look at his wound but he won't let me. Stubborn until his last moments that man.

ARTHUR POV:

I know what this means. If there is a sliver of chance of surviving, only one of us will. And even though Merlin is a very different man from whom I thought him to be, I know what he will do. He will save me because he is selfless. I've never seen more clearly than I do now.

NARRATIVE:

The two men look into each other's eyes, lying beside each other like equals.

"I'm sorry." Merlin says and there are so many things he tries to convey. He's sorry for not telling Arthur about his magic. He's sorry for not being able to save him. He's sorry for not having enough time.

Arthur reaches out and puts his finger on Merlin's lips to quiet him.

"No. I'm sorry." Arthur says because he realizes that Merlin is the best of men. He's sorry for not giving Merlin the freedom to trust him fully. He's sorry the way he treated him at times. He's sorry for not having enough time.

Merlin shakes his head to quiet Arthur.

It's only then that both realize they are crying.

Merlin reaches out and cups Arthur's face, caressing him.

Arthur leans in and presses his lips to Merlin's.

Finally, everything stops. There is silence. There is peace. There is forgiveness. There is time.


End file.
